HPTPbeta (Kruegar et al., EMBO J., 9, (1990)) has been suggested inter alia for modulating the activity of angiopoietin receptor-type tyrosine kinase Tie-2. See PCT Patent Application WO 00/65088. Inventors have shown in the present and concurrently filed patent applications that modulation of HPTPbeta modulates activities of both Tie-2 and VEGFR2. Therefore, HPTPbeta could be a target for the treatment of angiogenesis mediated disorders. However, the crystal structure of HPTPbeta has not been described. High-resolution 3D experimental models are needed to obtain insight into the mechanisms of HPTPbeta activation, the source of interactions between specific ligands and HPTPbeta, and to design better agonists and antagonists of HPTPbeta. Thus, there is a need for crystal structure of HPTPbeta.